This invention relates to an attachment for a fishing rod. It is a device for protecting a tip of the fishing rod from breakage while being transported. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention can also enclose a fish hook to prevent accidental injury and snagging while the rod is being carried out while it is being transported in a vehicle.
Guards for fishing hooks are well known. Two hook guards which are attachable to the rod are U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,456, Rowe and U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,502, Reynolds. These hook guards do not, however, guard the tip of the rod from breakage. This tip is easily broken off, being at the thinnest section of the rod. Loss of the tip makes the rod relatively useless.